


Cotton

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [140]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e13 What Lives in the Lake, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg, looking for a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton

She's not calling herself Linda anymore. 'Meg' will do as well as any other name.

Meg drops in on the first bar she passes in the SUV that's now hers, orders a drink, and starts looking for a man to seduce.

"Hey, sugar," says a pretty woman. "Drinking alone tonight?"

Meg cottons on—how'd she find what is surely the state's only gay bar, anyway?—and smiles up at her. "Not anymore."


End file.
